The Misadventures of Kyle and Bebe
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Kyle reflects on his relationship with Bebe as they take the next step.


This was the moment that Kyle had been waiting for. After over a year of being in a relationship he was going to finally get some action. By the time he made it to his empty house, girlfriend in hand, that he would be able to take her virginity along with his own. It was the long awaited moment he had craved and dreamed about, but he was still a nervous wreck. He clutched the steering wheel as he made his way out of the student parking lot. This was going to be it. After a year and two months and immense amounts of planning Kyle was going to have sex with Bebe Stevens. He didn't think of it before, but now during the drive to his house he began to question what it would be like. Would he screw up? What if she wants to break up after this? Thoughts like this ran through his head as he tried to stay focused on the road. There was no denying that he was nervous, but all the same he was filled with excitement. This was the girl who had given him his first kiss. This was the girl who made him feel the best on his worst days. She was the one to help him through the bad, and be there for the good. This was the girl that Kyle loved.

Kyle took an uneasy glance towards Bebe who was staring out the window. She felt his gaze on her and turned her head in enough time to see Kyle staring at her through the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and let her eyes linger on his features. She had thought about this day for the past few months, and had discussed it with Kyle for the past two weeks. It was something the both of them looked forward to. Bebe looked at Kyle in awe as he took control of the vehicle. In just a few minutes he was going to deflower her. She could say she was no longer a virgin because of him, and it would all be thanks to that one day, the day that Kyle decided to say hello.

It started in their junior year, when they shared gym class together. The both wanted nothing to do with the other people, and only congregated with one another. Kyle had approached her the second week of class and said hello to her in order to try to start a conversation. To his luck it did work. He wanted someone to talk with, and she wanted a friend to chase away the hopeful underclassmen that wanted to date her. It was a friendship that was bound to happen over the course of this elective. The first month began with them learning about each other. They grew to know one another and searched for each other's comfort.

Kyle found Bebe to be nurturing. When he was over stressed with his work she would embrace him and wait for him to pull away. And when she had a problem, Kyle would gently take her hand and listen to her speak. When it was just the two of them nothing else in the world mattered. It was all a game until Kyle felt the spark.

It was while he was walking to math class he bumped into Bebe in the hallway causing her to drop all of her books. He quickly helped her gather her belongings and when he looked up he saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Bebe took her things from Kyle's hands and smiled back at him, thanking him, before leaving to her class. It was then that Kyle knew he had a crush.

The same day he walked home with the usual guys, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. And since they were on the topic of girls he brought up Bebe. It was just an opinion he wanted of his friends over the girl, and what he got was more than what he wanted.

"She's sexy," Kenny was the first to comment.

"Her," Cartman gestured to his chest, "they're huge."

"Oh," Stan sighed, "she's gorgous."

Kyle got quiet after that comment, and Kenny was the first to catch on. They had dropped Cartman and Stan off already and that left the two boys alone. Kenny took the time to bring back the subject of Bebe Stevens.

"Do you like her?" Kenny asked, his blue eyes sparkling because he knew something the other two didn't.

Kyle pushed him away, not responding. Although, what words didn't express his face did. It was bright red and caught in the act of being found out. Kenny let out a boisterous laugh. Kyle frowned back at him, approaching his house.

"You like her, Kyle, admit it," Kenny chuckled.

Kyle's face, still red, looked around then at the ground, "Don't tell anyone."

Kenny punched his arm in a playful manner, "You should ask her out."

Kyle took a moment to think about this, but quickly brushed it away from his mind. She wouldn't go out with someone like him. He waved Kenny goodbye and made his way upstairs to his room for a night filled with homework and Bebe on his brain.

He did like her. He really, truly liked her. But he had no way of expressing it. He could ask for her number, but that seemed to upfront. He could have Stan ask about what she thought about him, but that seemed too third grade. He could just kiss her, but that was one of the worst ideas he ever thought of. He just wanted to ask her how she felt about him. Did she find him attractive?

The answer would probably be a no. Kyle had big, curly, red hair and freckles. His big nose was the main feature of himself that he didn't like. His lips were too thin, and his ears were too large. Kyle was well under the weight limit of an average male his age, and overall he was just average. He was the geeky kid at school who made good grades. He wasn't good at sports or girls. But he strived for perfection and Bebe was perfection.

Bebe always dressed her best. Even on the days that she didn't find herself appealing, Kyle always sat down and took a long stare at her. She was two inches shorter than Kyle when she wore heels, and the heels probably stood around four inches. Her blonde curls draped around her face, and she always wore the same pink lip-gloss that shined whenever she smiled. Her face was perfectly shaped, and her cheekbones were to die for. Kyle could never get over her rabbit nose, either. Whenever she tried not to cry, or she would get frustrated she would scrunch up her nose. And it was all perfections.

And that's all Kyle could think about that night. Was how perfect Bebe Stevens and her nose was. She wouldn't be thinking of him, though, this was something he was sure of. So it completely threw him off guard the next day when during one of their normal conversations in gym she had asked for his phone number. He happily exchanged numbers with her and went on with his day trying to memorize the digits. Later that night she had called him, and the first thing he did was panic. Before picking up the phone he waited for it to ring a third time in an attempt to make it seem like he was busy. He picked it up and stuttered out a, "Hello."

"Kyle," Were the first words out of Bebe's mouth.

Kyle fumbled with the phone, "Yes, it's me."

And that is how they begun talking all night. They spent hours learning about each other and Bebe surprised Kyle by knowing about situations going on in the world that he thought no one knew about or researched. He learned that Bebe wanted to do something with meaning in her life. And he told her that he wanted to help people, no matter how small the issue. They discussed politics, religion, and family. And soon they learned how matched the two were for each other. Bebe wanted to learn more about Kyle, and Kyle wanted to learn more about Bebe. Then one night Kyle had the confidence to ask her out. They began the conversation like ones before it, and then Kyle asked about relationships.

"I'm not into relationships, but I do like somebody," Bebe responded.

Kyle's heart shattered, "I like someone too." His voice had quieted a bit.

There was a silence between them. Bebe was the one to break it.

"I like you," She sounded flustered. It rushed out of her mouth all at once, and caught Kyle off guard.

Kyle's hands shook as he held the phone to his ear, praying that Bebe would speak more. When she didn't he took his chance, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

And he smiled at her response, letting go of the air he didn't know he held in. It was a reassurance to him as he let the word sink in.

Yes. Bebe said yes.

It took Kyle two weeks for him to finally realize that Bebe was his girlfriend. He got used to the idea of walking her to class, kissing her, hugging her, and going out on dates with her. It was all a new experience for him to be around. He liked knowing that he could make her smile, and hated knowing that if he messed up he could make her cry. Months into the relationship, he had realized she cried over him. It was almost a year into their relationship and they were planning their date. That led to Kyle arguing about what was seemingly nothing and Bebe stormed out of his car and into her house. Kyle was still fuming by the time he got home, and waited until later that night to call her. The first call was a no go so Kyle waited until ten.

At ten Bebe picked up, but she was sniffling, "Yes?" Her voice shook.

Kyle took the situation in. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about earlier. It all seemed so stupid and trivial. He was focused on why she was crying. And that reason was him.

"I wanted to check on the most beautiful girl in the world," Kyle tried to cheer her up with a compliment.

"I'm not beautiful," He could her voice waver.

Kyle caught himself trying to bite his nails and quickly pulled them away from his mouth. He took a moment for her to calm down before saying, "You're the prettiest girl I know." It was childish and seemed idiotic for him to say at the moment for some reason. But he felt like it needed to be said. "You know what I love about you?" He asked.

He waited for a response, but Bebe did not give one back, so he continued, "Your nose." He said, "Your nose is so cute. And your hair is gorgeous, but your lips are beautiful."

"You only care about my looks," Bebe stated, sounding snappy.

"No," Kyle shook his head as if she could see him, "I'm not done. I love your smile, and your laugh. And the way your nose scrunches up when you're trying to hide something." He laughed to himself as he continued, "Your eyes light up when you see anything with sequence or glitter and I think that's the cutest thing possible."

"Kyle," Bebe smiled to herself.

"And," He continued, "You're intelligent. You can hold a conversation even if you don't like the subject. And you care about people. You take care of them."

"I want to be a nurse," Bebe said, her voice still sounding unsure.

"Then be a nurse," Kyle threw his free hand up, "I will support you on whatever decision you make. I love you."

And that was the second time he had said it. The first time was a month ago, when they went out to the pond to skate. They spent the day together and in the middle of skating Kyle had told her those three words to which she smiled and repeated. Bebe spun in a circle before grasping onto Kyle's arms, pulling him into a kiss. And that's what he was reminded of when he said over the phone that he loved her. It was true and heartfelt, and managed to arouse him. He wanted to make her happy. It was a promise. A promise he didn't want to ever break.

Bebe took a moment to register what he just said. She sighed on the other line, "You can't always be the first to say," She said, "I'm pretty sure I love you more." And this got a nervous laugh out of the both of them.

The rest of the night they continued like the fight earlier had never happened. It was one of the best nights in their lives. They loved talking to each other, but Kyle was usually the first to fall asleep due to his busy schedule.

Bebe smiled up at him the following day and they continued on with their relationship as if nothing had happened. The next few months were filled with the bliss of dates, and heated kisses full of longing and desire. Which led to Kyle asking about sex. He wanted to do it, but wasn't sure if Bebe did as well. But to his surprise she had been thinking about it longer than he had. She had bought condoms just for the occasion and even thought about how it would go. This led to experimenting which usually ended in the both of them planning to wait for another time. They were both scared and nervous.

The idea of sex wasn't new to Kyle. And the idea of sex to Bebe wasn't new. He had seen her almost completely nude on a few occasions and through pictures she had sent to him. It was the idea of it all that scared him. He loved her and only wanted to bring her the best experiences and most amazing times. And now he was faced with the decision to take her virginity along with his. This was the moment he had been waiting for, when his house was completely empty, and she was willing to go along with him. They had it both planned out and made their way to his house in silence, despite the radio playing.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked when he turned off his car in front of his house.

"Kyle," Bebe almost mumbled as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Kyle turned to her and watched her open the door. He was still clutching the wheel as he watched her step out of the car. He took a breath before following her out of the vehicle. They met each other at the front door and once he opened the door, he clutched onto her hand. This was going to be a moment to remember. This already was a moment to remember. In a few months, years even, they would be laughing about how nervous they were. Kyle asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink, and she denied both offers. Bebe fidgeted with the sleeves of her shirt. She brushed her hair to the side and looked up at Kyle just before the steps.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Kyle asked her to which she nodded.

The couple went upstairs, hand in hand, and slowly approached his room. Once they made it to the door they walked in, both thinking of what awaited them. They were about to be exposed. They were going to learn more about each other. It was going to be the experience the both of them remembered for the rest of their lives. This moment would be just the two of them, hand in hand, expressing their young love to each other. And Kyle was ready. Bebe was ready. They were both prepared to make mistakes, and experience true, adulterated romance.

Kyle didn't bother to shut the door behind him since the house was empty. He guided Bebe to his bed and he sat down next to her. This was really going to happen. This was something that the both of them that had planned and thought about. This moment was going to be the right one. They both wanted each other, but were unsure of the way to approach each other. Kyle, anxiously reached over and kissed Bebe. She reached up to pull him into the kiss. They greedily reached out to one another, moaning into one another's mouths. This was what they wanted.

With full realization, they had both kicked off their shoes and removed articles of clothing. Bebe was now shirtless and Kyle was in just his boxers. The need between each other was growing. They wanted more; they wanted to learn more of each other. This was their moment.

Kyle brushed his hand against her forehead, trying to avoid her body. He hovered above her. Their legs were intertwined as he reached down to kiss her forehead. She kissed his neck. They both lingered in the spots for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Kyle looked into her hazel eyes that locked with his. They kissed, longing for one another. The kiss was cut short when the door swung open. Kyle quickly turned his head to see Ike standing in the doorway.

"Ike," Kyle said in a harsh whisper. He knew that if Ike was home his parents were home as well. Or at least his mom, who he did not want to see at the moment, "Just be quiet."

But it was too late. Ike already had a sly smile spread across his face, "Mom," he called out, "Kyle has a girl in bed." He tried not to laugh as he heard his mom shriek in horror, "And they're naked." This caused his mom to rush upstairs.

The two weren't naked, only partially clothed as Kyle's mom met with them and lectured to two on safe sex and relationships. It was one of the most embarrassing and hilarious moments the two had with each other. And it was most definitely a moment they would remember. The day they tried to have sex. And that day would be redeemed, but always in their minds. It would just be in good time when the two had a moment alone. And even after that the couple shared many years of happiness, joy, and of course fights that kept them going strong.


End file.
